


Dread

by Trixielaila



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Older Amy - Freeform, Older Sonic, Sad settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixielaila/pseuds/Trixielaila
Summary: I was;dreading this day..Terrified even, but I have to do it.Everything comes to an end after all..I can't keep chasing and waiting..For him.





	Dread

I awoke in my bed, sweaty from last night as I had broken down the previous night..

I felt weak and I felt like punishing myself for having this feeling, I pushed those thoughts away as a new feeling came rushing my way.

Dread.

I was scared, but this, it couldn't continue, it was like walking on earth and missing the ground.

But enough was enough, I couldn't continue chasing after him, and waiting on him on dates.

He wouldn't even show up, not once did he show up, and the constant lying he'd have to throw in my face.

"I had to help Tails, sorry Ames.." He'd always use that excuse and my stupid, naive self would believe it.

Now that i'm 14 I just can't deal with it anymore, it's time I tell him that I can't continue this, keeping on chasing him, going on a date or should I even call it that, he doesn't even show up and then give me the same excuse, over and over.

It was like a constant cycle, like I was reliving the same day.

But I no longer can continue this anymore.

I soon raised myself from my bed and stretched, and looked at the mirror.

I looked horrible. 

"Chaos.. Have I-I been crying all night?" I spoke to myself, knowing the answer anyway.

I decided to wear my green T-shirt and my short magenta shorts. 

I slipped them on with ease as I was skinny;too skinny in fact.

I haven't even brought myself to eat anymore, i'd now just eat salads, and it was all thanks to him, Sonic..

Even thinking about him makes me, broken..

I slapped myself, as I didn't want to sit in bed all day weeping and moping over him.

Getting back up from my bed, I went to put on my white casual socks and my new strikingly green boots.

I liked the color of them, it was like a mintyness color with a hint of lime.

I smiled at the color, as it matched my T-shirt.

But my smiled soon faded as the dreadfulness came sweeping back over me, I felt like a coward as I felt my knees give away as soon as I headed for my door.

I cursed at myself for feeling like this, yet I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself, having to be put through this broken feeling day after day.

I took a deep breath, and walked calmly out of my door, and wondered into the forest to find Sonic.

\------------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I groaned out as my feet were starting to kill me, I felt like I had been walking for weeks, months, years even!

'Maybe i'm wasting my time, again..' I thought to myself, I then sat down to have a rest when I heard someone chuckling.

"Hey Ames, sorry I couldn't attend our date, I was helping Tails." I scoffed at what he said, knowing full well it was a lie and he stood me up.

"Yeah, I didn't come for that, I came for something else." Hoping he'd catch on how blunt I was, but I was wrong.

"Asking me to go on another date?" He said it as if it were a joke, I groaned out at his lack of understanding.

"Sonic, I didn't come to ask for another date, I came to speak to you." I trembled slightly as he got closer.

"What about?" I felt like running away as soon as those words left his mouth.

"I-we, I came to say that, i'm not going to chase after you, nor wait for you on these 'dates' which you never show up on, you keep giving me the same excuse and you can't.. Can't expect me to keep believing it, i'm just wasting my time and wasting yours." I finally had the courage to say what I wanted to say, but something felt wrong after I had said that.

"Is this some joke? You must be pulling my leg here Ames." I felt as though six thousand needles just pierced every part of my body, he wasn't taking this seriously.

"I'm just going to leave you're not taking this seriously Sonic." I furrowed my brow at him and looked away as tears were threatening to spill.

But before I could even move up and leave I was pushed onto the ground forcefully and looked up to see Sonic staring right back at me.

"So, you weren't joking, you'll finally leave me alone?" His voice sounded like he was pleading to know if I wasn't going to bother him anymore.

"Yes, yes I am, now could you get off me." He struggled to get off me as I kept trying to crawl away from him, and eventually we were both standing up again.

"I'm going to leave now." I started walking away and it felt good leaving until.

"Good." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, he looked almost joyful.

"What?" Was all I could manage to say.

"I'm glad you're leaving, I can finally have breaks to myself and not hide away at Tails's place to get away from your crummy dates." I felt my heart shatter at those cold words he was spewing.

"That was cruel Sonic!" I shouted at him, tears again threatening to spill as I walked back over to him.

"I don't care, you're always bothering and pestering me to go on those stupid dates of yours, I mean you're 14 now, can't you just-" Without realizing my own actions I had slapped him.

"I don't know what I saw in you, Hedgehog, I hate you." Tears were spilling out of my eyes like a gushing waterfall but I didn't have the heart to care.

I was pushed onto the hard ground again and he looked down at me with rage.

"I shouldn't even be wasting my time on you, pink brat." After that he ran away.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces, I picked myself up and ran all the way home.

I couldn't care if it was raining, or if I was soaking wet, I wanted to go home.

"Why-why am I so.. Stupid.." I kept insulting myself until I made it back home.

And with a boiling rage I brought my hammer out and smashed anything that was in my way.

\------------------------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke on my couch, and groaned out.

"W-what happened last night..?" I asked myself as I looked around, my whole living room trashed and torn.

I knew I had broken down but I didn't think something like this could happen.

I picked every bits of broken vases on the floor and picked up crushed flowers and dumped them in the bin, until my foot stepped on something.

I looked down and it was a picture, I picked it up and it was.. A picture of me and.. And.. Sonic..

I started crying again but I smiled.

"I won't be hurt by you anymore.." I talked to the picture knowing it wouldn't have responded anyway, and as soon as I opened my door, a sweep of dread came crashing towards me.

Standing there, looking right at me was Sonic himself, flowers in one hand and in the other was an envelope, I looked up to meet pleading eyes and before I could say anything.

"I'm sorry Amy.." He looked desperate, and all I could do was whimper out and cry once more.


End file.
